


Ain't Sayin' He's a Gold Digger (Я не считаю его охотником за деньгами)

by Severench



Series: translations of taylorpotato's Gold Digger Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Epistolary, Genderfluid Cora, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, Possessive Behavior, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Social Media, Sugar Daddy, Texting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severench/pseuds/Severench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз и Питер подцепили друг друга на сайте знакомств для папиков и содержанок. За этим последовала целая любовная история, которую расскажут скрины чатов, текстовых сообщений и фейсбучной переписки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ain't Sayin' He's a Gold Digger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426281) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> 1\. Здесь есть мат. Много мата. Я понимаю, что англоязычная обсценная лексика немного невиннее русской, но, тем не менее, она здесь присутствует - и её приходится локализовывать. Так что имейте ввиду, матерятся и автор, и герои. Быть может, когда-нибудь я созрею почистить её и сделать вариант для невинных ромашек, но пока простите. Цитируя Брюса Уиллиса, "Я знаю только два языка - английский и матерный".  
> 2\. Стайлз часто пишет сленгом, сетевыми сокращениями и с ошибками. Я не исключаю вероятности своей собственной ошибки/опечатки, но если это прямая речь Стайлза, то 99%, что это он так выражается)  
> 3\. Не все явления, термины и слова поддаются локализации. Я буду заменять их ближайшими по значению словами или транскрибировать, оставляя подробные пояснения в конце главы. Это делается не потому, что переводчик - безграмотный мудак, а потому, что английский - очень многозначительный язык, и чтобы вы не упускали красоту игры слов и речевых оборотов, лучше почитать лишний абзац пояснений. Лениво - пролистывайте.  
> 4\. Название фанфика - строка из песни Gold Digger авторства Kanye West и Jamie Foxx с поправкой на пол Стайлза. Если кому интересно, вот [текст с переводом](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kanye_west/gold_digger.html). Песню рекомендую слушать в варианте каста Glee, которые её [перепели](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5yurcWBHv0) в более вокально богатом исполнении. Впрочем, [оригинал](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vwNcNOTVzY) к смыслу песни ложится аутентичнее))  
> 5\. Если вы увидите, что одной или нескольких картинок не хватает, что высвечиваются битые иконки или что-то не так, пожалуйста, напишите в комментариях, я поправлю. Картинки хранятся на сторонних ресурсах, поэтому могут непредсказуемо исчезать, а я не всегда это вижу. Хотелось бы содержать перевод в надлежащем порядке.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Я в душе не ебу, что вытворяю. Простите.  
> Лучше всего читать на ноуте/стационарном компе и в Хроме. Картинки широкие. Это всё картинки, сынок. Текстовый вариант в работе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле ник Стайлза - "lacrossetwink". С лакроссом всё понятно, а твинк - очень многозначительное слово, употребляемое и в русском. Это и юный, трепетный мальчик, не начавший бриться, такой себе сладкий юнец; и мальчик-содержанка в гей-сленге; и персонаж начального уровня в ММОРПГ, которому обломилось много разного стаффа на халяву, насколько я смогла разобрать объяснения (простите, далека от ММОРПГ). Поскольку в хэдканоне автора Стайлз частенько выступает ММОРПГ-задротом, к нему в равной степени применимы все три значения. Я просто  
> попыталась максимально передать смысл "мальчик для секса" с поправкой на увлечения Стайлза)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава вторая, в которой Питер и Стайлз завязывают знакомство.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава третья, в которой Стайлз всё же удаляет Питера из чёрного списка.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава четвёртая, в которой Стайлз сдаётся.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава пятая, в которой Питер не такой мудак, каким бывает обычно.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава шестая, в которой Питер всё ещё ведёт себя как повёрнутый на контроле извращуга (но не тревожьтесь, Стайлз его перевоспитает).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава седьмая, в которой Стайлза определённо не тянет к засранцам-мегаломаньякам, и в которой он совсем не ревнует, если кто-то другой с этими засранцами встречается.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Я знаю, что очень сложно считывать эмоциональный контекст, когда общение протекает в таком формате, но обе стороны на эту хрень подписались и теперь искренне наслаждаются происходящим.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава восьмая, в которой Стайлз примет или отвергнет унижение.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава девятая, в которой Стайлз признаёт, что ему нравится подчиняться.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава десятая, в которой события становятся горячее и горячее.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава одиннадцатая, в которой Скотт выступает в роли заботливой мамы-квочки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Под "кали" ребятки подразумевают Калифорнию.  
> Так, на всякий случай.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двенадцатая, в которой Стайлз проигрывает пари.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тринадцатая, в которой Питера ставят на место.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава четырнадцатая, в которой Лидия и Стайлз страдают о привлекательности мужчин постарше.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава пятнадцатая, в которой Стайлз пьян в говно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прим. переводчицы:  
> Я знаю, что тут множество англицизмов, я сама иногда о них спотыкаюсь глазами. У меня пока нет гаммы (бечу я и сама неплохо), и я полна энтузиазма поделиться с вами этим чудом. После завершения перевода я постараюсь подчистить хвосты. Но тут или тщательная проверка в течение нескольких суток свежим взглядом, или обновление каждый день. Лично я как читатель всегда голосовала за обновление, чего и вам желаю. Вы всегда можете подождать завершения и финальной перепроверки. Или почитать в оригинале.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава шестнадцатая, в которой Стайлз - бедный похмельный малыш.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава семнадцатая, в которой Питер - ботан, использующий смайлы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> УКЛА (UCLA) - Университет Калифорнии, Лос-Анджелес.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава восемнадцатая, в которой Скотт слишком настойчиво исполняет дружеский долг.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава девятнадцатая, в которой Стайлз делает шуточный плейлист, а Питер в качестве ответных мер включает его перед сексом и не даёт Стайлзу кончить до последней песни.

[Let's Fuck to These Songs](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato/let-s-fuck-to-these-songs) from [taylor_potato](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Поскольку предыдущая глава была короткая, это маленький, просто крошечный бонус. Последствия поступка Стайлза - в следующей главе)
> 
> Переводы текстов песен (те, что есть в сети) для общего понимания направления мысли Стайлза.  
> [Flying Lizrds - Money](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/beatles/money_that_s_what_i_want.html)  
> [Marilyn Monroe - Diamonds are a girl's best friend](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/marilyn_monroe/diamonds_are_a_girl_s_best_friend.html)  
> [Kanye West feat. Jamie Foxx - Gold Digger](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/k/kanye_west/gold_digger.html)  
> [Lana Del Rey -Money Honey](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lana_del_rey/money_honey.html)  
> [The Veronicas - Sugar Daddy](http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/v/veronicas/sugar_daddy.html)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцатая, в которой ни один из этих идиотов не способен выражать чувства.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать первая, в которой Стайлз подхватывает простуду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кодеин - противокашлевое средство на основе опиума или морфина, обладает слабым наркотическим и обезболивающим действием. Входит также в состав болеутоляющих средств. Сиропы от кашля на его основе очень популярны в Америке. При частом употреблении вызывает привыкание, в связи с чем его выдают по рецепту и периодически пытаются шить уголовные дела тем, кто покупает большие партии таблеток / сиропа.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать вторая, полная хейловского ангста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст - от немецкого angst, означает тоску, грусть, депрессию, трагедию. Давно и прочно вошло во многие языки без перевода как обозначение совокупности вышеозначенных состояний/событий/моментов.
> 
> Хастлер - от английского hustler, эскорт-персона (любого пола), человек, оказывающий сексуальные услуги за вознаграждение. Это не совсем проституция как таковая, скорее, что-то вроде современного переосмысления гейш, уж простите меня за такое чудовищное сравнение. Секс подразумевается, но не обязателен. Это слово также употребляется в исходном виде без перевода.
> 
> Нетландия (Neverland) - сказочная страна из "Питера Пена", куда допускались и о которой помнили только дети, и где, собственно, и обитал сам ПП. ПП умел летать и делал это при помощи пыльцы фей, которой необходимо было обсыпать себя перед полётом. На всякий случай, если книгу вы не читали, а то до фильма ещё едва ли не полгода.
> 
> Эту главу очень сложно было переводить в эмоциональном плане. Все главы с Дереком. Он одновременно такой мудак и так беззащитен перед злоязыким Питером, что я разрываюсь между желанием дать ему в зубы и сделать для него какао. Впрочем, судя по дальнейшему поведению Дерека, желание дать в зубы имеет все шансы победить.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать третья, в которой Ститер обсуждает возможность камин-аута перед Корой.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать четвёртая, в которой Кора узнаёт про Ститер (и считает это просто уморительным).


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать пятая, в которой Стайлз, Питер и Кора пускаются в загул по гей-барам.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать шестая, в которой Стайлз признаётся, что смотрит романтические комедии.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать седьмая, в которой Стайлз реально упоролся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Специально для читательницы Nmaahive, которая велела мне не грустить над альфой-Питером)
> 
> А ещё я вчера пропустила выкладку, так что это в том числе и долг))


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать восьмая, в которой реальность приобретает дерьмовые очертания.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава двадцать девятая, в которой дерьмо становится ещё более реальным.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцатая, в которой Лидия спешит на помощь. Типа того.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать первая, в которой оказывается, что Сладкая Парочка Твикс слишком крепко склеилась, чтобы расстаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В названии главы автор употребляет выражение "скиттлз броманс", что означает, что дружба тошнотворно сладкая, радужная и мультяшная, как соответствующие драже. Но у нас существует близкое по смыслу и по гастрономическому контексту выражение, которое лучше ложится на слух, его я и употребила.
> 
> Насчёт "любовной фигни" - мне было это странно видеть, учитывая стайлзов "культ Лидии", но, наверное, тут имеются ввиду взрослые и зрелые чувства.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать вторая, в которой Дерек ведёт себя как мудак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Помните, помните, я говорила про какао и "дать в зубы"? Так вот, момент для зубов настал!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать третья, в которой Стайлз рассказывает Питеру о ходе вещей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Простите за задержку, я тут благодаря отзывчивым комментаторам сильно упоролась другим фандомом, не сплю ночами и немного отстала от жизни.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать четвёртая, в которой Питер и Дерек вступают в конфронтацию.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать пятая, в которой наступает Новый Год.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Следующая глава - отдельный фанфик в серии, я бы сказала, что это осмысленное порно. XD  
> Это текст, не сетевые разговоры, так что завтра выкладку не обещаю, он может отнять у меня больше времени.  
> Спасибо, что читаете)
> 
> Обещанная [глава-вставка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4282710), вторая часть в серии. После её прочтения можно возвращаться к этому фанфику, его перевод будет двигаться дальше.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать шестая, в которой шерифу открывается правда.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)


	37. Chapter 37

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Я не перевожу технические надписи Фейсбука, потому что многие не пользуются русской версией, я в том числе. Тут уж или на ВКонтактик менять, или сохранять аутентичность. К тому же, это технически очень трудозатратно.
> 
> 2\. В оригинале Кора-Кори употребляет выражение genderfluid. Это не совсем привычная нам физическая смена пола. Понятие гендерквир очень широко и подразумевает под собой отказ человека от деления на два чётких пола, борьбу с гендерным давлением. Это концепция, подразумевающая, что нет по-настоящему стопроцентных девочек и мальчиков, а есть вопрос самоощущения в данный конкретный момент. Гендерквир может не признавать пол вообще, может быть вне двух полов или считать себя андрогином, сочетающим два пола одновременно. В случае Коры-Кори гендерфлюид как разновидность гендерквира - это смена пола по самоощущению. В один момент ей комфортно быть девочкой, носить платьица и втыкать в голову Питера цветы, а в другой - утягивать грудь и носить мужской костюм. Неудивительно, что достаточно консервативному Дереку эти поиски самоопределения кажутся подростковыми глупостями - это очень распространённая реакция на явление.
> 
> 3\. Как оказалось, не все заметили появление порно-главы. Она есть, вторым фанфиком в серии. Напоминаю, вот [ссылка](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4282710).


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать восьмая, в которой Стайлз составляет плейлист (весьма сентиментальный, если присмотреться) для поездки назад в Калифорнию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тупые песни для моего тупого идиота.

[Dumb Songs for My Dumb Idiot](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato/dumb-songs-for-my-dumb-idiot) from [taylor_potato](http://8tracks.com/taylor_potato) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com).


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава тридцать девятая, в которой Стайлз просится переехать.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава сороковая, в которой всё наконец-то идёт на лад.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава сорок первая, в которой Стайлз и Питер строят планы на весенние каникулы.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На самом деле Стайлз говорит #wordstoliveby - "слова, для которых живу" и 'word st oliver by' - и "слово святого Оливера", я попыталась передать игру слов как можно ближе к привычным для нас оборотам.  
> Пололу и Вайману - очень живописные долины, популярные туристическе точки. Рекомендую загуглить картинки и зверски позавидовать Стайлзу и Питеру, потому что даже не верится, что такая красота может существовать в реальном мире.  
> Кона, вернее, Каилуа-Кона - старая столица Гавайев, ранее место обитания королевской семьи. С XIX века столица перенесена в Гонолулу.  
> Мауна-Кеа - высшая точка Гавайев, там находится крупная обсерватория. Ныне вулкан уже как много тысяч лет неактивен, но вызывает активный интерес у биологов и экологов как перспективный объект для всевозможных исследований.
> 
>  
> 
> И немного технических вопросов))  
> Это предпоследняя глава, но на этом история не заканчивается, ЭТО НЕ КОНЕЦ. Всего в истории 4 фика, как я уже говорила, это - первый, порно-история - второй. Есть ещё два, они переводятся, и обязательно будут также выкладываться.
> 
> Маленькая справка для тех, кто слабо знаком с местным интерфейсом. В конце главы фанфика вы можете видеть вот такую надпись: Series this work belongs to: Part 1 of the translations of taylorpotato's Gold Digger Universe series »  
> Если нажать на стрелочки » - это перелистнёт к следующему фанфику в серии, если нажать на translations of taylorpotato's Gold Digger Universe, это откроет общий список фанфиков этой серии.  
> Я обязательно довыложу ещё и ссылки на следующие части, но по интерфейсу сайта следить быстрее и очевиднее.


	42. Эпилог

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Всё, что я могу сказать - это "вау", ребята.
> 
> Этот трэшевый крестовый поход будет длиться во веки веков. Слава Ститеру.

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

[](http://radikal.ru)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вслед за автором напоминаю - это не конец.  
> Следующий фанфик этой серии про историческую пьянку Питера и шерифа Стилински я выложу целиком в течение двух недель.  
> Оставайтесь на нашем канале! ;)
> 
> UPD: Обещанная [часть про пьянку](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4499589).  
> UPD2: Долгожданная [часть про свадьбу](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5448128).


End file.
